The Day I saw you
by MetalHead9
Summary: Rocky gets transferred to Dalton after being bullied and he meets a certain blonde
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic so take it easy on me please before you assume this incest it's not because Jeff is a different person different last name and personality. I made just to see where it would it go

Rocky POV

Rocky woke to the sound of nirvana, he didn't want to get up yet so he closed his eyes and listened to Kurt Cobain sing his favorite song.  
Come As you are  
As you were  
As I want you to be  
As a friend  
As a friend  
As an old enemy  
Take your time  
Hurry up  
The choice is your  
Don't be late  
Take a rest  
As a friend  
As an old memoria  
Memoria Memoria

As the song was getting to the good part his eyes snapped open as he heard his mom call me and I groaned "Coming Mom!" I yelled. I washed up and put my quiet riot t-shirt on and some holey jeans with my green chucks and ran downstairs. "Mom do you need something cause I'm going to be late for school" I say as I grab an orange. "Um about that, we've transferred you to Dalton Academy in Ohio dear" she said. "What! How am I going to rehearse for R5 mom, what about my friends? This isn't fair to me mom" I yelled. "Rocky calm down, you need to get out of that school I don't want to see you come home with black eye again" she said. "You start tomorrow honey" she tells me as she hands me a bus ticket. I groan and take the ticket storming up to my room to pack, as I got there I slammed the door accidently waking up Riker. "Sorry Riker" I say as I pull a suitcase out. "Are we going somewhere dude" he says as he yawns and stretches, No I am mom transferred me to a school in Ohio I say as I ram clothes into my bag. What! How are we going to rehearse man? He says as his eyes widen, I look at my phone and look at the time I still have 2 hours till the bus comes. "I don't know man we'll figured something out" I tell him as I zip my bag up, Riker gets up and hugs me then gives me his bracelet and lays back down. "What's this for bro" I asked holding his bracelet. For good luck man he replies. I take my bag downstairs and put it in Riker's car then go back up stairs and go in Ross and Ryland's room hugging them goodbye the same with Rydel and Ratliff. I then go back to my room and see Riker dressed Hey take me to the bus? I asked he smiles and says sure and goes downstairs. "Well I'm going to miss this place" I said as sigh and then go downstairs and sit in Riker car waiting for him. A few minutes later Riker comes and starts the car driving to the bus station, we went got there he hugged me one more time and I returned the hug. "Remember if you feel alone just call me bro I'm always here" he tells me and smiles. I smile back and get on the bus I turn my head to window to see Riker standing there smiling and waving, my phone vibrates and I check it to see Riker's text. Remember to smile smile smile I look up and smiles. My smile turns back to a frown when the bus moves, Riker runs with the bus and finally stops but keeps waving. I turn on nirvana and falls asleep, some hours the bus stops and I wake up seeing Ohio. Ehh it kind of small I think to myself then we get to the station and I get off the bus looking around the place, I just realized I don't know where Dalton is in this city. I walk to some random dude and ask where it is, he tells me and I haul a cab down giving the man my money as he stops at its location. Damn this place is huge I walked to the door and look around for the principal office as I keep walking I bump into someone. Hey watch where your going man he says smiling at me, yeah sorry I'm Rocky Lynch I say holding out my hand. He shakes my hand and says I'm Jeff

That's the end of the 1 chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Back! Hope you like the next chapter guys.

Rocky Pov

"Hi I'm Jeff" he said smiling holding out his hand," I'm Rocky" I say as I shake his weirdly soft hand. He scratches his head and "ask are you new here, cause I haven't seen you before plus you're not in dress code"? "There's a dress code here? Nice choice mom" I grumble, Yeah here I'll get you an uniform the office is to the right they tell you you're roommate and set your classes up Jeff tells me then leaves. I stand there for a second then go to the office and walk up to a lady who chews louder then a normal person. "Hey sweetie" she says and keeps chewing loudly "how can I help you"? "I'm new here and I was told this is where I get my schedule and roommate" I say smiling, "Oh you must be Rocky Lynch yeah your mom called us telling us that you would be here today" she types for a second and then walks to the printer and comes back "here you go and your roommate is Sebastian" she says. I take the paper and look at it then walks to find his room. As I'm walking some brown haired dude winked at me and smirked as he kept walking, well that was weird I say to myself as I arrive at his room before I could knock Jeff comes up and taps my shoulder. "Here dude your uniform" he says as he hands me the clothes, umm how do you know my size man" I raise an eyebrow and take the clothes. "Lucky guess anyways how about we hang later today catch a flick or something"? "Sure man" I smile and walk inside the room.

Jeff Pov

I walked back to my room with a huge grin on my face as I open the door to Nick dancing to Madonna; I laugh and turn it down "Hey Nick! Why Madonna"? I sit on my bed. "Dude Madonna rules man chick rules" he says and sits on his bed and looks at me, Hey Nick did you see the new guy? I take my shoes off and lay down. Yeah dudes hot but I think he straight I mean he got weirder out when I winked at him but I'm going to try and ask him out tomorrow", "What! I was going to ask him out I call dibs" I look at him with my puppy face. "Jeff that's not going to work on me, How about we try to win him over whoever he goes for gets him deal". Deal I smirk and then I say "by the way we are hanging today" I wink and go to the shower.

Rocky Pov

I go inside and see a taller man than me and I'm 6'1 so first I was stunned but then I shrugged it off. "Hey I'm Sebastian, and you must be my new roommate right"? "Yeah I'm rocky" I shake his hand

Well that's it for chapter 2 sorry its short but I typed a huge essay and I'm tired of typing


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm back but then I got to leave for finals anyways

Rocky pov

Sebastian smiles at me, walks back to his bed and push the other bed back to the other wall. "Sorry since I had no roommate I used the other bed too" he says. That's okay I say putting my bag on my bed and sighs checking my phone seeing Riker message. Riker: Bro don't forget to check your bag I put something in your bag oh and smile! :D. I smile and check my bag to see bags of my favorite candies and laugh with joy. I texted him my thanks and starts to unpack my bag. Then someone knocks and Sebastian opens. Hey is Rocky here Nick asks. Rocky nick here for you he says and walks away. I get up and walk over to this guy and remember him. Oh you're the weird guy who winked at me I say with a bored expression. Yeah want to go to the movies tonight he asks. Umm sure maybe me, you and Jeff can go together tonight I ask. Heck yeah he says, come with me to my dorm and we'll wait for Jeff. I grin and grab my hoodie and leaves going with nick to his dorm.

Jeff's Pov

I walk into my dorm groaning and flop on my bed kicking my shoes off. Then I start to strip changing into comfortable pants and looks for a shirt when the door opens. "Nick! I'm changing" I yell turning around to see Nick and Rocky. "Oh hey guys, well rocky ready for the movie" I ask looking at him. "Um yeah is it okay if Nick goes with us" he says looking nervous. "Oh sure I don't mind" I grumble glaring at a smirking Nick. Just let me get my shoes I tell him grabbing my converse and walks towards them grabbing my keys.

In the car

Rocky pov

Jeff's car smelled like mints and it was full of books. He started playing R5 so I started putting my headphones in so I didn't start crying.

Jeff pov

I looked back and frown when I saw rocky headphones in. I thought he would love to hear his band. Nick this was supposed to be me and Rocky's date I yell glaring. Sorry but we said whoever wins his heart he says smirking. I meant your own date gosh signing as I turn in the parking lot of the theater. Then taps Rocky telling him we're here. As we walk in the theater I noticed how antisocial Rocky is, he barely spoke and when he did he seemed nervous or bored. Hey dudes want something to snack on I ask Rocky, he looks up and nods saying thank you. I get us a large popcorn and rocky a lemonade and me a Pepsi. Nick got him skittles which he grinned over. Nick then smirks at me so I gave the bird, as we found our seats to the movie I tell rocky to sit in the middle with me on his right and nick on his left. Rocky starts eating some popcorn and looked around, I started to reach in the bowl and touched his hand. Rocky gulped and I started to blush then I moved my hand and looked at him. Rocky whole face was red and he quickly looked away. Nick growled and crossed his arms, I silently laughed at him. After the movie started Nick begin to "accidently" touch Rocky leg, I saw Rocky get uncomfortable. I growled and then grabbed Rocky hand and held for everyone to see. Then Nick started rubbing his leg and I wasn't going to lose so I got closer to him and put my head on his shoulder. Rocky started to get really uncomfortable and red in the face. Nick started to get closer to his zipper; I then did the unthinkable and kissed his cheek. Rocky then jumped up and yelled at us. I'm not gay and plus it's uncomfortable what you're doing seriously I thought we were just going to see a movie as buds not some weird movie theater orgy he yells as he leaves the room.

Rocky pov

I hurry out the theater and then just starts running not really knowing where he was going. He can't like Jeff he can't it's just too weird. I stop to catch my breath as I look around.

The end of chapter 3


End file.
